


In a day, I loved you (Phan)

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Phil loves Dan so much, Phil was unsure, Pining, Slow Build, im phan trash number one, it all happened in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happened in a day, it's surreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a day, I loved you (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> MY PHEELS GOT THE BEST OF ME AND I JUST WROTE THIS 4K FIC OF THEM BECAUSE I'M PHAN TRASH HERE SIN AND FEEL WITH ME also i haven't written smut in a long time and I'm super rusty so pardon the writing. Hope you all enjoy this!

07:09 a.m.  
The sky was a melancholy shade of blue, wisps of white clouds like shredded cotton candy sparsely filled up the blue canvas; the earth was still bleak as the sun rays had yet to be present. Slowly, the quiet neighbourhood began coming alive with chirpings of small birds, car engines making quiet but audible hums and the heat generator of their apartment coming to life. Someone must be up early to be taking advantage of the hot water. It wasn’t a surprise really, life had to continue on its dull routine even if it was a Sunday morning. Phil shuffled further into the sheets of his bed, hoping to block out the coldness of his room and drift back into his sweet slumber and dreamland where he was fighting the Squid King and emerged victorious. He was a light sleeper after all, so of course the awakening of the earth would wake him up too. Dan however, was dead to the world; through the open doors of their bedrooms Phil had to only strain his hearing slightly to catch the audible snores made from his flatmate. “Lucky,” he thought to himself, “if only I had Dan’s room where it was much warmer because of his fairy lights”. Phil sighed in defeat. Obviously he wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep with all the circumstances set up against him and so begrudgingly, desperate for a few more hours of peaceful shut eye, Phil shuffled his way into Dan’s bedroom.   
Instantly, Phil was greeted with the warmth and familiarity of Dan’s bedroom; the atmosphere comfy as it was dimly lit from the fairy lights hanging on the bed board. Dan was snoring away softly, his body calm but his face not entirely relaxed. It was like even when he was sleeping, the world was swarming inside his head like a massive tornado. Phil couldn’t help but let a small smile creep onto his face. How was he so lucky to meet someone like Dan Howell? Someone so peculiar yet amazingly down to earth and emotional with just a little hint of psychopath in them? At 7.15 am in the morning, Phil was surprised that he was able to have a self-monologue like that without getting even sleepier and just passing out on the carpet floor. Shaking his head slightly to get out his trance (because staring is weird and he doesn’t want to repeat the incident with his parents again) Phil quietly made his way to the other side of the bed and slipped underneath the covers, instantly melting into the mattress and the sheets engulfing him; slowly lulling him into a sweet slumber. Maybe it was because Dan’s room was warmer than his or that he was beside someone he truly adored, Phil couldn’t remember the last time he felt at peace with himself before bedtime. He would just have to worry about explaining himself to Dan when he wakes up much, much later on in the day. 

10:45 a.m.  
His bed was warmer than usual, which was strange and Dan always knew how warm his bed naturally was when he woke up (weird, yes). Not only was that peculiar, Dan could feel the presence of another being in the room with him. Immediately, panic arose within him as his fear of the paranormal began flooding his brain with thoughts that maybe some evil demon from hell was here to drag him into the underworld. He pulled the covers tighter around him, hoping that by some miracle the “demon” would not see him if pulled them over his head when he heard a small moan of protest coming from beside him, followed by a small tug of the covers. Dan turned around to find a sleepy Phil desperately grasping for the sheets to hide back under. Utter confusion. “What is going on?” Dan questioned to himself silently as desperately tried to scramble his thoughts to find a perfectly good answer or theory as to why his flatmate was in his bed. With him. And he can’t remember how he got there. Dan checked off a number of things off his mental checklist: 1) definitely did not get drunk last night, was too busy playing Mario Kart till 4 am, 2) didn’t hear Phil had any nightmares or remember asking him to sleep with me, although I am a heavy sleeper 3) a demon dragged Phil into my bed to purposely scare as a sick prank. After much consideration of all the options and checking them all off, Dan was certain none of them were the right answer. He wanted to know why Phil decided to join him in bed (he regretted saying that in his head that was very lewd sounding) but decided to just ask Phil later on when he woke up. By which it would be probably be around 30 minutes from the time present. Slowly slinking out of his bed, careful not to wake Phil up, Dan left the room and began to start the day first. 

11:15 a.m.  
Phil slowly opened his eyes to reveal the blurry world of light and 10 second confusion. He couldn’t see much without his glasses on, and so flailing his arms to nearest object he could touch, he found his glasses and put them on only to realise that Dan was standing at his closet in only his boxers. The blood rushed up to Phil’s face and he could feel himself going beet red. This was total invasion of privacy even if they had spent a good amount of years living together and accidentally seeing each other in their undies or…worse. Phil tried to be discreet by pretending he was asleep but the façade didn’t work out the way he planned to.   
“Oh drop it already, I know you’re awake Phil. Morning, by the way “greeted a rather calm and usual sarcastic sounding Dan.   
Phil slowly peeked out from the sheets to discover that Dan had miraculously dressed himself in such a short period of time. “Um morning…suppose you’re wondering what I was doing in your bed eh?” Phil started off, can’t help but let the awkwardness just slip in between the words as Dan leaned against the cupboard, his arms crossed and an amused smirk playing on his lips.   
“Yeah, I was going to ask you about that later but since you brought it up then why not go on ahead?” Dan replied, amusement lacing in his words. He wasn’t actually mad or embarrassed or anything, it was that he couldn’t wait to hear what funny or ridiculous excuse Phil would come out with this time.   
“Um, well you see…I-“*Bzz Bzz* Phil was interrupted by the sound of Dan’s phone vibrating.  
“Hold that thought, Phil”. Dan swiped the screen on his phone only to let out a small amount of curses under his breath as he quickly grabbed his jacket from his chair and began fiddling with his hair.   
“Sorry Phil, explanation has got to wait for later. I promised PJ and Chris that I’ll meet up with them today for a pint. I’ll see you later, yeah? Don’t wait up!” Dan shouted as he ran out of his room and out of the apartment. “Great,” Phil mumbled to no one in the room. 

01:47 p.m.  
*ding* the doorbell rang, making Phil jump up from the couch and went down to retrieve the pizza he ordered. He might as well have some comfort food since Dan wasn’t around to share it with him. It wasn’t like him to feel bitter and upset; even though human, Phil always wanted to stay as positive as possible and tried to have a positive outlook on everything. But lately he found it harder and harder as he fell deeper and deeper for Dan. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, he wasn’t supposed to have a crush on his flatmate/ best friend and it sure wasn’t supposed to sprout into something much more deeper as to falling in love or whatnot. But of course, that was the outcome. Philip Lester was hopelessly in love with Dan Howell. And he was pretty confident that it would be pure unrequited love. Of course it had to be. Dan was pretty firm in making it known that they were no way whatsoever dating each other and the possibility of it ever coming up was so rare that aliens would have abducted us before such ever happened. In Phil’s defence, he already believed that aliens were amongst all of us and it was bound to happen sooner or later. The abduction, not the dating. Well he hoped the dating was going to happen eventually, but looking at the situation he was in now eating pizza all alone while sadly watching their favourite anime and staring at the sofa crease that Dan made just made it all seem impossible. 

07:38 p.m.  
Phil heard the apartment door open and shut, signalling the Dan was home. Sighing, Phil sank deeper into the mattress and lifted his book higher so that it could cover his entire face. He was hoping that he would somehow or rather not gather any form of suspicion, but of course who wouldn’t notice someone who has their entire face covered with a book if you were to walk by them? “Duh, come on Phil” Phil mentally scolded himself as he could hear Dan making his way towards the bed. “Um, what are you doing?” Dan asked, observing the bizarre sight in front of him.   
“Reading of course,” Phil retort back trying to sound as casual as ever.   
“With your book all up in your face?” Dan replied back.   
“Yep, I was admiring the fonts” Phil tried, miserably failing to sound natural so obviously squirming under the scrutiny of the love of his life.   
Dan snorted in a way to indicate that he wasn’t going to further any more questions and just tossed the plastic bag he was carrying onto Phil’s lap. “I got you some chocolate, thought it might make up for suddenly leaving you all alone and stuff,” Dan explained lamely. Phil removed the book to see a plastic bag full of his favourite candies. Slowly he felt his heart sink even further within. He really couldn’t hold back how he felt about Dan, he felt as if his heart could burst at any moment and all the words that he couldn’t say before would just pour out of control and in turn making everything worse. Instead, he just cried. Tears began streaming down his face, and he was gulping for air to prevent himself from hiccupping for the next 20 years or so. Dan just stood by the bed, rooted to the ground by the sudden the happenings and unsure of what to do. Panic filled him, his best friend was crying and he literally had no idea what to do. Sitting next to Phil, Dan did the first thing that came to mind; grabbing his friend into a hug. Phil stiffen at the contact but melted into Dan’s arms moments later, relishing the moment and hoping that it would last forever. This was all he ever needed, ever wanted. To be held by Dan, to have some sort of hope that he could have this every day and that Dan felt the same way about him. The tears wouldn’t stop flowing from his eyes, and Dan just kept holding onto Phil tightly as if afraid that he would suddenly disappear into thin air.   
“Dan,” Phil whispered, his voice slightly croaky.  
“Yes, Phil?”   
“Please stay with me for the night, I just…don’t want to be alone now” Phil pleaded, his voice heavy with hope and yearn. He really didn’t want to be alone tonight, he was tired of having to just sleep knowing that he might not get to hold onto Dan as much as he wanted to. It sounded selfish, maybe it was selfish. But Phil couldn’t really bring himself to be the selfless positive boy he was. He was needy and upset and utterly in love. Dan didn’t respond, but merely nodded his head and buried his face into Phil’s hair still not letting go. They stayed that way for a good 5 minutes before breaking apart. Dan suggested taking a long bath just to steady the nerves while he made some tea. Agreeing, the two went their separate ways and began to do their needs.

08:10 p.m.   
To say that Dan was worried was much of an understatement. He couldn’t get why Phil was acting the way he was. Was it something personal that he was going through and didn’t want to share it with anyone? Or was it family related? Perhaps it was something that Dan did and didn’t realise. Whatever it was, Dan didn’t want to push for the reason until Phil was comfortable enough to open up eventually. He couldn’t help but feel extremely guilty, as he wasn’t there for Phil today and was out instead. So many thought rushed around Dan’s mind, making him unaware that the kettle was whistling already. He broke out of his trance to find a freshly bathed Phil in his PJ’s turning off the stove.   
“Dan, are you alright? You were staring into space and the water was done boiling,” Phil asked, staring into Dan’s chocolate coloured eyes. He looked upset. Phil wondered why.  
“Yeah, urh sorry about that. I was thinking for something, guess I got distracted,” Dan replied with a small laugh in hopes to mask his true feelings. It was more obvious than he thought it was. Phil’s mouth set into a thin line and his eyebrows creased with worry.  
“Dan, what’s wrong? You’re clearly upset, I can totally see that,” Phil prompted, making Dan look him in the eye. Dan inhaled, guessing it was time to be completely honest.  
“I’m just feeling really, really guilty about all of this. You’re obviously having a bad time and here I was going out and not noticing that you needed someone. I mean, what kind of a friend am I? We’ve been staying together for like…years now and the least I could do was notice that you were upset. I’m worried, Phil. You just don’t suddenly burst into tears when I hand you your favourite chocolates. Was it…was it something I did? Did I do anything wrong?” The words came out in a rush, but the last sentence held a heavy weight of emotion on them. Dan felt guilty, he felt as if he was to blame for causing Phil such outburst. It wasn’t the way he thought it was. Phil couldn’t let Dan feel that way, he couldn’t hide it any longer.  
“No Dan! You did nothing wrong at all, please believe me, I just…I didn’t know how to handle what I was f-feeling and…and…” Phil left off, the words almost choking him.  
“And…?”  
“I love you”  
The silence that hung in the air was agonizing to say the least. Phil stared at his sock covered feet, preparing himself for the rejection he had always anticipated. Dan just stood before him, speechless. He didn’t know what to say. Phil loved him. Like, actually loved him. He couldn’t believe it. It was times like these where he didn’t know whether to laugh in happiness or to cry.   
“Phil,” Dan broke the silence. Phil was still looking down, his hands clenching into a fist.  
“Phil, look at me, please” Dan tried again, his voice clearly pleading for the older boy in front of him to just…look at him. Slowly, Phil lifted his gaze to meet Dan’s soft and loving ones. Phil was taken aback, the smile on Dan’s face was in no way fake or demoralising; in fact it was a genuine one. Dan took Phil’s hands into his, bringing it up to his face and plating kisses on each of Phil’s knuckles. Phil’s heart was racing, his mind was blank and he didn’t know how to react at all. This was not the reaction thought Dan would have; in fact it was the exact opposite of what he thought was going to happen. He imagined Dan flipping out, being grossed out or even worse, saying that he was already with someone else. Now Dan was holding his hands so tenderly, kissing each of his knuckles and looking at him like he was made of glass. His words were caught in his throat, there were so many things he wanted to say but what could he really?  
“Phil, I’m sorry,” Dan began, still holding Phil’s hands. He could feel and see the other boy becoming tense. He had to quickly continue. “Listen Phil, I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry that I kept it from you for so long and I probably made you think that there was no way that I loved you back or something. But I do, I really do. I thought you viewed me as a friend, nothing more. I kept hanging out with Peej and Chris for advice and they told me to tell you soon or I might lose you. I hoped I haven’t…have I…?” Dan asked, his voice soft and afraid of the answer to come. Phil just stared into Dan’s eyes, almost as if he was searching for the justification in his words. Seeing that Phil was still unsure of how real this all was, Dan leaned in, hips lips ghosting upon the other boys’ before pressing them into a soft tender kiss. Phil’s eyes grew wide with shock, but within a few seconds his eyes fluttered shut and he melted into the kiss; hands releasing themselves from Dan’s and cupping the latter’s face and pulling him close. Dan let out a small hum of approval, and snaked his arms around Phil’s waist, pulling him as close as he can to him. They were lost in their world they created together, immersed in all the past feels that they couldn’t say to one another. It all happened in that one kiss, on that very day.   
“Oh Phil…” Dan whispered, his voice hoarse and deep sending shivers down Phil’s spine. There was something in his voice that made his name sound like a lustful prayer, a plead that needed to be answered. Phil pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Dan’s with his eyes still close. He could feel Dan’s eyes searching his face.   
“Dan...” Phil whispered, as If afraid he was going to ruin everything. Dan hummed as a response and leaned in for another kiss, feeling the warmth of Phil’s lips spreading around his.   
“I need you” Phil murmured, hoping that Dan wouldn’t have heard it, but as the younger boy pulled away with his pupils blown and his lips slightly parted he knew he had heard what he said. Phil bit his lips nervously, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was proposing neither did he know if he was fully prepared for it. But he knew Dan would take care of him, and that he had nothing to worry about. Licking his lips and nodding his head slowly, Dan took Phil’s hand and led him to his bedroom, his thumbs stroking Phil’s knuckles affectionately along the way. 

08:57 p.m.  
The sheets were tangled beneath them, and heaving breathing filled the air. Dan and Phil were pressed closed to each other, their mouths still preoccupied with one another’s’. Phil was gasping and letting out small moans as Dan’s lips made their way down his jaw and neck leaving obvious bruises at his sweet spots. Phil was begging, and Dan knew he couldn’t prolong this any longer. Pulling away and straddling Phil’s thighs, he leaned over to grab the bottle of lube and the condom packet stashed in bedside table.   
“Since when did you have that in there?” Phil asked, amused at Dan’s shy grin as a reaction.   
“I don’t know, Chris gave it to me as a joke a while back and It’s just been sitting here ever since. Guess it came in handy right?” Dan laughed, and immediately the tension that strain onto the two boys melted away. Phil couldn’t help but just stare at the boy hovering above him. Dan Howell loved him back. Dan Howell was going to be the one to take his virginity away. Dan Howell, the love of his love and his best friend. The realisation must’ve shown as an expression on Phil’s face as Dan looked down to see Phil giving him a weird dreamy smile.   
“Uh, Phil, everything all right?” Dan questioned, slightly perplexed. Phil nodded and urged Dan to continue. The room was coloured in warm glow of orange, the light making the silhouettes of their faces look utterly breath-taking. The night was slightly chilly, a cold breeze gently swept into the room through the half open window; Dan was fumbling around with the packet having an extremely hard time tearing it open and Phil was just giggling away beneath him watching his struggle. Neither of them expected their first time to be like this. So relax, so…innocent. It was perfect. All of the imperfections added up to become the perfect setting.  
Finally, after much struggle, Dan won the battle and got the condom out. Placing it on and squirting some lube onto his fingers, he shuffled himself into a much more comfortable position and peaked through his lashes to look at Phil’s face. Phil nodded and Dan pushed a finger in. Phil bucked his hips at the intrusion, letting out a small moan as Dan began moving. Pleading for more, Dan added a second finger and then a third; stretching Phil out and hitting his prostate several times making Phil buck his hips even more violently, desperate for some sort of friction or contact.  
“Dan, please…please I’m ready I just…” Phil needed to say no more as Dan removed his fingers and began coating himself with a little more lube before slowly pushing in. Phil inhaled sharply, unfamiliar with the feeling and the burn on stretch. Dan stopped halfway, concerned.   
“Phil, if you’re no-“  
“No Dan, just…just keep on going please..”   
Dan nodded and slowly moved in all the way, filling Phil up all the way. The feeling was so new to them, their moans mixed with one another as the pleasure began to seep in. Slowly, Dan began to move, gaining friction and feeling the tightness of Phil. It drove him mad. He began snapping his hips forward faster now, his thrusts becoming more and more quick. Phil was enjoying every second of it, his hands gripping Dan’s arms like life supports as if at any moment he could lose himself entirely. Dan leaned down, kissing Phil like his life depended on it. As Dan continued on, his right made its way to stroke Phil, earning a relatively loud moan from the latter.   
“D-Dan…I’m gonna…I can’t” Phil stuttered, feeling like he was explode anytime soon.  
“Y-yeah me too. I..argh..come with me” Dan growled and with that, the two climaxed with each other, Phil releasing thick white ropes onto his stomach and chest whilst Dan remained buried deep in Phil, shuddering as he released himself. Phil whimpered, he had never felt such an orgasm like this before. Dan collapsed onto Phil, both of them panting with hands clinging onto one another like their lives depended on it. They both laid there, silent. The sound of their breathing was the only thing you could hear, besides the small hums of traffic outside their apartment. It all seemed so normal; like they’ve been doing this since forever. And yet this was something so new. All so so new to them. This changes everything, for the better of course.

10:17 p.m.  
Cleaned in a new fresh set of PJ’s and two steaming cups of tea placed on their lounge room table, Dan was seated on the sofa and arranging the pillows nicely so that when Phil comes out of the shower ( and will have finally stop singing that horrid Celine Dion song) , they could snuggle up watch their favourite anime together. The lights were off, and only the small litted candles were their light source. Dan set up the TV, the brightness kind of killing the mood but that could be fixed. Phil entered the lounge with his Star Wars PJ pants and a blue shirt, smelling of vanilla and a tinch of Dan’s shampoo. Typical. Snuggling up to Dan, the two got comfortable and began to catch up on their anime attempting a marathon. 

07:09 a.m. (the next day)  
Snuggled against one another on the sofa, legs tangled with one another’s and Phil’s face buried deep into the crook of Dan’s neck; the only lighting in the lounge was the soft sweet blue hue the morning sky provided. The TV was turned off and the candles burned the wick to its death. Jolting awake slightly, Phil blinked and tried to move when he realised that he was tightly wrapped in Dan’s warm and comforting embrace. Smiling to himself, he began to drift off to sleep once more. This wasn’t a dream, nor one of those scenarios he keeps replaying in his head over and over again. This was real. It’s amazing, he didn’t know that in day, he could’ve loved Dan even more than he already has.


End file.
